When Worlds Collide
by wankydoodle
Summary: An 18 year old Integra befriends a stranger while keeping her identity secret. But what happens when her other life enroaches on this one?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate the reviews! As for the constructive comments, keep 'em coming. 

This fic was inspired by a moment of lunacy on my part to try something new. It's very experimental so do read it with a pinch of salt. In short, do not take this too seriously

I'm sorry if anyone's OOC cos I just had to dump this story somewhere to get on with my life. This is strictly anime, no more cross-overs. Though I continue to lament the fact that there was no mention of the Millenium Group in the anime.

You know the drill, people. Read and review. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but Nathan is mine!

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter One: Saturday Morning

The pavement was still wet, glistening in the pale light that managed to filter through the remaining cloud cover. The rain had proven to be much of a damper on the trip, but Integra continued to stride resolutely towards her destination. The air was welcomingly crisp and cool on her exposed skin. Weaving her way through the light mid-morning crowd, she spotted the little bookstore café in the corner. She flicked back a stray strand of fair hair out of her eyes as her hand made contact with the wooden door. Pushing it gently, the door opened, welcoming her into a world of warmth, fine literature, and the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans.

She made a beeline for the Classic Literature section, ignoring the various modern novels with their flashy titles and quirky covers. They were to her tasteless and shallow, unable to provide the intellectual stimulation she so desired and craved. Her eyes flicking away from the piles of silly love stories, mindless action novels, and never-ending fantasy quests, her gaze fell upon the rows and rows of Victorian literature. Selecting a title she had seen the week before, she flipped the book over to read the synopsis printed at the back. Satisfied, the young lady proceeded to lower her bag and place her book at a table in the café area. It consisted of some quaint chairs and tables near the windows, next to a counter that sold pastries and beverages. She went to the counter to order a cup of coffee, its heady scent already assailing her nostrils in a most pleasant manner.

Settling down with a sigh, she took off the large dark brown overcoat that she wore over an elbow-length black shirt and jeans. Crossing her legs, she flipped open the cover, her mind devouring the words within. Integra lived for Saturday mornings, the only time when she could abandon all responsibility to be herself. It was a brief but much-needed respite from her hectic life as Hellsing Director.

At the age of eighteen, she was already in charge of a secret Anti-Undead Unit that reported only to the Round Table and the Queen. It was a heavy burden on her young shoulders, and sometimes it suffocated her. Integra knew that she still had a long road ahead of her. Strange artificial vampires were beginning to appear all over Britain, preying on its citizens. They were as powerful as the original ones that her father used to fight. Integra sighed as the thought invaded her mind. She would think about her work later in the day. For now she would allow herself to sink completely into the world of the young heroine in the novel. She didn't even feel the urge to smoke.

Just as she was getting into the rhythm of reading, a male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, may I sit down?"

Integra lifted her blue eyes to meet the brown ones of the young man before her. He was tall, and clad in a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black pants. His face was fixed in a warm but apologetic smile, his dark hair framing it in gentle waves. Reaching out a hand to the back of the chair opposite her, he indicated to her his intentions. Integra reached out a finger to push her spectacles up the bridge of her nose. It had involuntarily slipped down while reading.

_Don't be rude, Integra. Be civil. After all, you're not Hellsing Director right now. You're just another person, remember._

"Please," Integra replied in an even tone, her hand palm-up as she motioned that the chair was free. Her eyes roamed all over the surrounding area. This was strange. There was still one table for two that remained unoccupied.

Not giving it a second thought, she lowered her gaze, retracing the sentence where she had left off. She was vaguely aware of the man pulling back the chair and depositing his bag on it. He left to order an expresso, and the heady scent of caffeine wafted into her nostrils again. As if it was a reminder to her, Integra lowered her book and reached out to grasp the coffee cup. Lifting the delicate porcelain to her lips, she lifted her gaze to study the young man's face and was surprised to see that he was doing the same to her.

They looked at each awkwardly for a moment, before he spoke to salvage the situation.

"Hi. You come here often? I always see you here on Saturday mornings."

Integra hesitated, all sorts of thoughts racing through her head. She would not tell him much. Perhaps something perfunctory, but nothing deeper. Her ties with Hellsing were too dangerous to be flaunted around. But then again, why was she so worried? This was nothing more than polite conversation with a stranger who happened to share your table.

"Yes. I'm usually quite busy. It's the only time I can relax." Integra replied with a tiny smile. That part was true.

"My name's Nathan. What's yours?" he asked. His spoke with a friendly grin that even reached his eyes.

"Meredith." Integra inwardly winced. The cynic inside her sarcastically applauded the creative use of the name of the heroine in her book. That was a bit too obvious.

He seemed not to notice, however. His eyes fell upon the cover of the book that lay near her right arm. She watched his grin widen.

"You and I have similar tastes, Meredith," he spoke, enthusiasm colouring his voice. "We both seem to like obscure Victorian novels. I've read that one. It's a masterpiece."

Integra blinked in surprise. She had never known any other person who liked books like that. Except perhaps her father. But then again, apart from Walter and the others she dealt professionally with, she never knew many people in the first place.

"I study Literature, you see. I once had to do a book report on that. What did you think was the reason for her choosing to marry the man she didn't love? After all, I never could comprehend why a strong-willed creature like her would allow herself to be chained like that. It just doesn't seem right."

Integra looked out the window for a moment, contemplating his question. Her shoulder came into contact with its cool and smooth surface. The pane of glass was the only thing that separated her from the world of the street outside. She watched as people went about their daily routines, all caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, living their lives in blissful ignorance. Various persons from all sorts of backgrounds trespassed along this pathway, each one lending a bit of character to the crowd. In a way the glass of the window represented a barrier. It stood between her real life of nights and bloodshed, and the life in the sun that she glimpsed for herself right now. The answer to his question she knew in a heartbeat.

"It was her duty as an eldest sister that influenced her decision. Her family was impoverished and they needed a union that would benefit them. She sacrificed herself so that her younger siblings would not have to make the same difficult choice."

"Well. She always struck me as stubborn and selfish. It was a surprise when she decided to marry that doddering old Colonel in the end."

Integra stared at him, her lips curved slightly again. Nathan had described Meredith and her situation in an extremely blunt way. It amused her.

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean she loves her family any less. Besides, I think it was because the Colonel was doddering and old that she agreed. Don't you see? Though she would be married to him, he would have no influence over her at all. She could continue with her freewheeling ways."

Nathan smile turned into something akin to raucous laughter. Integra's smile widened. His laughter was infectious. Several other patrons looked at them curiously.

"Spot on, Meredith. I think you just summed up in a few sentences what I failed to convey in my entire report."

She raised the coffee cup to her lips, inwardly beaming at his praise. She wondered what she was so happy about. After all, it was not as if she had successfully taken out a whole legion of ghouls and their Undead master? She had simply given him an honest opinion on a book she enjoyed. Nothing more.

That same book remained unopened for the duration that she was in the café with Nathan. They continued to talk for at least an hour more, both exceedingly interested in what the other had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own Hellsing, only Nathan!

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter Two: Number

The coffee cup was already nearly empty as Integra raised it to her lips for what would be the last sip. In front of her, Nathan continued to argue his views on another character and his motives, and Integra listened with rapt attention. This was a far cry from the dull reports she often had to sit through in her office, or the complaints of the Round Table members. She felt completely relaxed as her mind flexed itself for another mental sparring session. She had the brains to rebuke his every sentence, but he had the silver tongue to make her look stupid as well.

Four Saturdays had passed since she met him on that fateful rainy morning, and Integra had so enjoyed every minute of their discussions. She was used to trading sharp barbs with Alucard, but with Nathan it was different. She could let her guard down completely, knowing that he had no power to read her thoughts or emotions. She basked in his attention, reveling in the human warmth of another. Most importantly, her meetings with Nathan came to symbolize the normal life she had always wondered about. Something that the weight of her duty had denied her. The carefree life of her childhood had ended the very minute she had accepted her father's sword to become the next Hellsing Director.

A few minutes later, she glanced at her watch and gasped at the time. It was already late. She still had two reports to finish before overseeing her army's training exercise. Getting up abruptly, she gathered her coat and the book she had bought just today. She slipped it into her bag, zipping it up before throwing it over her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. I would love to chat but I have to run. Duty calls," she smiled slightly. It was a joke between them that she always rushed off like a soldier late for battle. How right he was.

"Wait, give me a minute."

Integra looked down at the hand he had placed in her arm. She glanced at his face and glimpsed the same apologetic smile she had seen on the first day that he met him. There was something in his eyes as well. He actually seemed to be embarrassed, which was a first for her. They stared at each other for a moment, before he removed his arm from her elbow.

"I… er… I hope you don't mind. I was wondering if I could have your number."

Integra tensed, and something unreadable flashed through her eyes. Curiosity overcame Nathan again as he watched the strange girl's face. She seemed to struggle with something within herself. He had always wondered about her icy demeanour, her calm and collectedness whenever he faced her. In all the short time he had known her, never once did she laugh. All he could coax from her was the occasional smile. However, it was a sharp contrast to the passion with which she pursued her love of Literature and her razor-sharp wit.

She was to him like a flame within a lamp, the seamless and cold exterior of the glass masking the warmth just beneath. It did not help that she was attractive as well.

Integra was at a loss for words. The Hellsing number was definitely off limits to civilians, and to leak it out was considered a top-level security breach. She tried to think of a way to turn him down, but from her talks with him she knew he was about as stubborn as Alucard sometimes. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

"92367542. It's my handphone number."

With that, she hurriedly turned to leave. She did not even look back as she fled out the door. Walking faster, she reached into her bag and pressed a button on her handphone. She glanced back to look out for anyone following her, particularly Nathan. The street behind her looked ordinary as usual, dotted with people as cars swept past on the road.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." Walter's voice answered, crisp and clear.

"Pick me up at the usual place, Walter," she spoke into the receiver, before ending the call with another push of the button.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. Nathan is!

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter Three: Bad Timing

The abandoned house stood forlornly in the moonlight, its exterior long deteriorated to a point beyond repair. It seemed to sag as it stood at the top of the hill, appearing to lean upon the surrounding trees for support. The walls were overgrown with ivy, and some tiles had fallen from the roof.

It was old.

It was isolated.

But what interested Integra was, it was a vampire's nest.

The Hellsing director stood beside the helicopter, standing on the dirt road that led solely to this house, one that bisected a grassy field. Around her the troops were gathering, checking their weapons and moving into position. She dropped her burnt out cigar onto the field, crushing it with her feet. Her mind contemplated the success rate of this mission. Hopefully there wouldn't be any fatalities, though casualties were unavoidable when dealing with such predators.

The villagers just down the road had complained of mysterious happenings that occurred in the vicinity of the derelict manor. Many claimed to see figures moving within its grounds and hear screams in the dead of night. When the local constable had found the body of a dead woman, drained of blood, he had gone to his superiors to report on what he thought was cult activity. Scotland Yard had called in the experts.

Her platinum blond hair rustled around her head as she turned to see Captain Ferguson come towards her. She was dressed in clothes that were radically different from what she had worn on Saturday morning a day before. Clad in an olive green suit, with a royal blue cravat adorned with a silver cross pin at her neck, she was no longer just another civilian.

"Report," she said, her manner brisk.

"All the troops are in position, Sir Hellsing. Awaiting your orders to proceed."

Integra was about to open her mouth when an alien sound cut through the ruckus of the gathering troops. It keened sharply through the cold night air, jarring her senses, as well as her coat pocket.

It was the ring of her handphone.

"Excuse me, Captain Ferguson," she said curtly. Not even bothering to glance at the screen, she lifted it to her ear, preparing to give whoever it was a piece of her mind for interrupting her mission.

"Hellsing," she growled into the phone, glaring into the distance to the right of the Captain's head.

"Well, that's a novel way to say hello," Nathan's cheery voice rang in her ears. This was followed by his usual laughter. "I didn't call at a bad time, did I?"

The Hellsing Director's face froze. She tried to keep calm even as she flicked her eyes to the Captain's face. He was staring at her, waiting patiently for her to end her call. This was not the time for pleasantries. She had vampires to kill, deadly ones that were getting more common these days.

"Call you later," she barked into the phone, trying her best to keep a straight face. She could only pray that the speaker wasn't turned up to high, else her best army officer get a faint earful of Nathan's boisterous laughter. She pushed all thoughts of the young man to the back of her mind. Intent on the task at hand, she ended the call with a beep and cried out the usual parting words.

"My orders are to proceed. May the blessings of God and the Queen go with you. Amen."

Captain Ferguson saluted smartly, then turned on his heel and marched off. His mind went over details even as a stray thought popped up in his head.

Did he just see Sir Hellsing blush?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later, Integra was in her office, indulging in a smoke. The misty grey tendrils grabbed at her hair as she leant slightly forward, her chin resting on interlaced fingers, her elbows propped up on her desk. She was thankful for the silence. It allowed her some time to mull over her thoughts. Behind her the window was open to let in the cool night air, and she could hear the rustle of the tree that grew just to the right of it. It was nearly dawn, and the sky to the east was just beginning to lighten with the coming ofa new day.

The mission had been a success, the rookie vampires easily destroyed. The men had only suffered cuts and bruises. As always, an autopsy report revealed the sinister presence of a strange computer chip. Though the thought troubled her, she found her mind wandering someplace else. She frowned as she realized that this had happened many times today.

She glanced down at the handphone for what was the tenth time, still undecided about what to do. Today, for the first time, she had felt threatened. She led two lives now, one in the comforting presence of books, talk and pale sunshine, and another stained with blood, death and the everlasting night. Both worlds had come so close to colliding today with that phone call. She knew she was walking on thin ice. The secrecy of the entire Organization was at the risk of being jeopardized, and all because of a moment's fancy. She cursed herself. A sudden drop in room temperature made her look up.

The vampire was already standing beside the chair opposite her. He had just risen from the floor, and he stood in his signature red coat, his face partially obscured by his unruly hair. As was his custom in the mansion, he did not don his hat or glasses, and so Integra had a full view of his red-eyed gaze. He sat down without invitation on the chair opposite her, his eyes as usual boring into her head.

"I don't remember summoning you, Alucard." She spoke stiffly. She really wasn't in the mood for his idle banter right now. "Neither do I remember asking you to sit down."

"I came out of concern, Master," he purred in a husky tone.

"Oh? Not for me, I hope," she snapped. Her hand reached out to remove the cigar from her mouth in order to tap the excess ash into the ashtray.

"Yes… You seem distracted lately…" his voice trailed off. His eyes moved to the handphone on the table, before rising slowly to meet her gaze. It was an obvious hint. What reinforced it was the maddening smile that had begun to form on his face.

"Stay out of my head, Alucard. That is an order." Integra's voice was dangerously low. It was always like this. She had to be intimidating to get her way with the vampire.

"I don't see what you see in that human. He seems to be one of the worst specimens of a man I have ever laid my eyes upon. Not a bit of a fighter in him. In my time I would have made him a court jester or a bard." His tone was tinged with disapproval, though he grinned in his usual enigmatic manner.

"What you think of him is none of my concern. Should I even consult you on who I fraternize with?" Integra stood up and turned her back on Alucard, staring resolutely out the window.

"Master, he is a man blessed with good looks and charm. Nothing more. He is not the type you can depend upon." He answered smoothly.

"Hmph. I don't care what you think." She inhaled and breathed out the cigar smoke, enjoying the tobacco taste which permeated her mouth. "And what type of a man do you think is good for me. You?" She chuckled without mirth.

Alucard ignored the last statement, going on to say more.

"And he is one who will fear the night that you constantly live in. Unlike you, I doubt he can accept that there are sinister things that lurk in the shadows. Once he learns of your true identity, I thin-"

THUD 

Alucard's words were cut off as Integra had suddenly whipped around and slammed her hand hard on the oak surface of her desk. Her face was a mask of cold fury as she glared frostily at Alucard. He had touched a raw nerve with his tactless comments. The next few words out of her mouth were hissed rather than spoken. They dripped with venom.

"Get. Out. Now."

"But Master, I am simply stating the f-"

"OUT!" she screamed at him. In that same instant, her other hand grabbed the ashtray and flung it at the vampire. It slammed into the front of his coat and landed on the floor with a crash, breaking into several large fragments. The ash and smoked cigar butts stained the front of Alucard's coat a whitish grey. More ash floated around him as the cigar butts rolled to a stop on the floor.

Alucard's eyes narrowed as anger flashed within its depths. Without even saying a word more, he walked to the wall and disappeared in a swirl or red and black. Integra slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes. She had lost control, and she felt slightly guilty at blowing up at the vampire. Even if it was for his personal amusement, knowing what he thought of Nathan was valuable. His impressions of a person were usually accurate. A skill he had honed over five hundred years.

However, he was not going to meddle in her affairs. He was only a mere servant, someone who was bound to obey without question. On top of that, he was a vampire. Human emotions were below him.

Stubbing out the cigar, she made up her mind.

She reached out a gloved hand for her handphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, only this poor boy called Nathan.

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter Four: Collision

Two figures walked quickly along the alleyway, their footsteps ringing off its damp walls. The place was littered with rubbish and other debris, testament to the filth that was the inevitable consequence of having too many people living so close together. It was the bane of living in a large city like London, and indeed in many others around the world. Another common characteristic were such alleyways that stretched for miles between buildings. Benign as they were during the day, they were the dwellings of petty criminals and other undesirable characters by night. Some of which were more sinister than others…

Integra's senses were on full alert as she walked next to Nathan in the dim light from the apartment windows above, her Hellsing training kicking in. Her sharp blue eyes scanned the pathway ahead and behind, even as she tried hard to appear relaxed. Nathan was his usual confident self, jabbering away as they hurried along. He was unfazed and unafraid, having taken this path numerous times before.

"I'm sorry about just now. I had no idea you weren't into the club scene." He spoke to her, sounding contrite. His concerned brown eyes studied the Hellsing's face.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Besides, it was a real eye-opener for me," she replied, smiling slightly. Her mind flashed back to the images of the discotheque she had been in just a few minutes ago.

The huge crowd of gyrating people on the dance floor, pulsating like an immense super-organism.

The multi-coloured lasers that flashed above them, in tandem with the flashy strobe lights that coloured the people various shades or red, blue, white and green.

The loud techno music which had bombarded her sensitive ears, used to the delicate strains of orchestral pieces that she loved.

Worse of all, the smell of stale smoke that clung to the air. Feeling an overwhelming urge to light up a cigar, she had actually dug through her bag for her cigar case. Integra only just managed to stop herself in time, remembering that Nathan had no idea that she smoked. She didn't want to destroy the clean image of her in his mind.

"Are you usually this uptight, Meredith?"

She stopped walking, and he halted as well. Her blue gaze met his brown ones. She was suddenly nervous. The alleyway was too dark and quiet for her liking. She had the nagging feeling that they were being followed. Her hand slid into her bag, its fingers brushing against cold steel.

"What makes you say that?" Her tone was light and casual, even as she strained to listen for the fall of footsteps. Her fingers curled around the handle of her gun, one finger resting on the trigger.

"Well, for one thing, you never seem to relax. You're always so, so poised and controlled. I never know what you're thinking." He was studying her face, trying to understand the mind that lurked behind it.

"I'm just not an emotional person, that's all." Her gaze roamed the dark alleyway. Squinting through the semi-twilight, she tried to look out for any signs of movement. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand. There was something out there. The muscles of her gun hand began to tighten in anticipation of what was to come.

Just as she was considering seeking out the creature herself, her attention was broken as an arm curled around her waist. She could feel Nathan's breath on her cheeks as he pulled her to him. She looked into his face, now just inches from her own. It made her heartbeat quicken slightly. However, the cool logic of her mind interrupted any amorous thoughts. They were in a life or death situation. She was not sure if she could protect Nathan as well as herself.

"Look, Nathan. I think you're a nice person, but really, this is not the right place," she glared at him, allowing the icy tone to creep into her voice. He wrapped another arm around her even as she tried to step back from him. Damn, she thought. Was this man a fool? They could very well be killed if he continued with this nonsense.

"I just want to get to know you better," he spoke breezily before his lips made contact with hers. She was so surprised that she froze, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

Forcing her body to relax, she clamped her mouth shut and set her lips in a grim line. There was a vampire stalking them out there, and she would have to kill it before it attacked them. She was a Hellsing, a vampire slayer, and her duty was to protect the innocent from the Undead. At the same time, Integra knew she would not want to die in such an undignified manner. A perfect death for her would be one in the line of duty, not because of some cad who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Stop. That is an order, Nathan." Her voice had dropped to the tone she used while leading a mission. It was one that bristled with authority, a voice that a grizzled veteran General would develop after commanding armies for long periods of time on the front-line.

Nathan let go of her and stepped back, surprised at her sudden change. The mysterious girl in his eyes had disappeared, replaced by something authoritative and unfamiliar. Confusion clouded his mind as he strove to make sense of how he had elicited such a response from her. She continued to stare angrily at him, her lips turned down in a frown of impatience.

"But, Meredith I --- ahhhhhh!"

Nathan's head was suddenly jerked backwards as something pulled his hair, exposing his neck. His eyes rolled about in pain and panic, trying in vain to see who was attacking him. At the same time, his arms were pulled roughly behind in a secure arm-lock. All he could do was struggle, but all of it was in vain. There was a strange smell that drifted through the dark alley. It was a pungent mixture of jasmine and something else. Integra's eyes widened when she realized what it was.

The tangy scent of blood.

A face slid out from behind his, one that was heavily made up with painted lips, mascara and purple eye-shadow. Thick dark brown curls tumbled around the sides of the pale face. Red eyes glittered back at Integra as the female vampire smiled slyly. She hissed and bared her fangs at her, her blood-stained lips close to the curve of Nathan's neck. She had fed recently, though Integra guessed the vampire had been interrupted before she could drink her fill.

"I'll just take him, if you don't mind," she spoke and then laughed. As if Nathan weighed no heavier than a rag doll, she hoisted him by the back of his sweater and pushed him up against the opposite wall with one arm, her back to Integra. She leaned forward and studied the face of her prey closely. Nathan flinched under her gaze.

"Mmm… I bagged myself a pretty boy this time," she breathed into his ear. A long tongue, coated with crimson liquid, slid out of her mouth and licked his chin. He recoiled in terror and disgust. The vampire cackled wildly before speaking.

"What's the matter? Am I not good-looking enough. Or do you prefer blondes?"

Paralyzed with fear, Nathan did not move as she lowered him to the ground. His mind was strangely empty, the vampire's scarlet gaze seemingly hypnotizing him into submission. Try as he might, he could not pull his eyes away from her face. He suddenly felt himself relax as she leaned closer. Goose pimples rose on his skin as her sharp fangs brushed his delicate neck. He couldn't hear anything but his own breathing and the rapid throbbing of his heart. Slowly, his eyelids felt heavy. Gradually, they began to close…

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He abruptly toppled to the ground as the vampire let go of him, his back slamming against the wall. His eyes snapping open, he watched as the she vampire's face twisted in pain, a silent cry escaping her lips. All of a sudden, the pale pink of her skin and the multi-coloured hues of her made up face began to fade to a dull grey. Her form seemed to ripple and collapse. Just inches from him, the vampire began to crumble, breaking up into smaller pieces as her body disintegrated into dust. The shrinking grey form thrashed wildly, as if the vampire was trying to fight what was to be an inevitable outcome.

Soon, she was nothing more than a small grey mound, one that began to disappear as a slight breeze rose to blow the fine particles away. Her clothes lay in a heap on top of it, the strapless black dress lying there like a deflated balloon.

Nathan looked from the strange object at his feet to the girl that stood behind it. Integra was still holding out the gun at arm's length, her face devoid of expression. It reminded him of the face of an assassin, a mercenary killer who took lives without mercy or regret. She met his gaze and concern flooded her face, softening her now familiar features. Lowering her arm and slipping the gun into her bag, she crossed over the mound and extended a hand to help him up.

"You alright?"

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he gasped as he clutched her hand. He got to his feet, wincing slightly because of his injured back. Integra's eyes were studying him, checking for any injuries. She had been lucky. The vampire had forgotten about her when she was in the thrall of bloodlust. After watching Alucard feed on numerous occasions, she observed that vampires usually went into a kind of stupor when they were about to drain blood from a victim. It was at this time that they were most vulnerable, and now her deduction had been proven to be correct.

She was sure that the vampire she slain had been a true Nosferatu, albeit an overconfident one without the regenerative powers of Alucard. A young one newly turned. Even so, true vampires were perfectly capable of lulling their victims into a daze to keep them from struggling, regardless of age. She remembered she was the master of one as well, and silently gave thanks that the power of the seals made her immune to his mental machinations.

Once she was satisfied that her date was not seriously injured, she asked him instead.

"It's been a long night. Can we go home now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me, though I would like it to. I only own one character called Nathan.

**When Worlds Collide**

Chapter Five: Decision

The cry of seabirds riding the wind competed with the roar of the surf, forming a natural melody of the sea. It was a dull slate grey today, one that mirrored the stormy sky above. The surface of the ocean was restless, constantly swelling and sinking to the rhythm of the tides. In a way it matched the mood of Integra, who was looking over its large expanse, numerous thoughts clashing in her head. She was leaning against the handrail of the jetty, cigar smoke coming out from between her lips in a stream that bent against the wind. Her hair whipped around her and a few stray strands tickled her face Dressed in her usual suit and cravat ensemble, she nevertheless cut a lonely figure against the gathering dusk.

Some distance away from the jetty, she had instructed Walter to park the car and wait. She had chosen this spot as it was sufficiently secluded, and where there were no curious onlookers. Nobody came to the beach here this late in the year. The weather was too cold. She shivered slightly but tolerated it. She needed to do this.

It was the only way.

She heard his footsteps as they rapped a steady beat upon the salt-encrusted wood. Turning, she straightened up and stared at him as he approached, his head slightly bent against the sea wind. Nathan was dressed in a large black overcoat and a scarf to protect against the cold. His hair moved in waves as the wind playfully toyed with it. He finally spotted her and his stride slowed slightly. Even so, he continued to walk towards her until they stood a short distance from each other.

He was appraising her, obviously startled by her sudden change in dressing. He whistled before stepping closer.

"I don't know what to say, Meredith. It's a rather strange thing to wear to a costume party, don't you think?" A steady smile was plastered on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Nathan's smile held a childlike innocence, something that was the total opposite of Alucard's perpetual smirk.

Integra just stood there, not saying anything. Instead, she brought the cigar to her lips and inhaled it in front of his astonished face. Her eyes were cold, without any warmth of recognition in them. She blinked once as she exhaled.

"You smoke?" Nathan asked. Though he did not care to admit it, Integra's actions were bewildering. She was strange in the first place, but this was ridiculous. Was she suffering from some sort of post-traumatic disorder from last week? Since that night, he had tried to call her a few times, but she never answered. Then suddenly, just yesterday, she had arranged a meeting with him in a tone that left him unable to refuse. The air of authority he had a whiff of that night now surrounded her like an impenetrable wall between them.

"I have been doing so for a long time. And this is my usual attire when I'm working. Please do not mock it," she countered, ice in every word. She reached out and dropped the still lighted cigar into the sea. It floated on its surface, the glow at the end extinguished. Her hand returned to her side. Nathan noted that she was wearing white gloves.

"Do you remember what you saw that night?"

"Of course I do. I never forgot it. I mean, whatever you shot turned to dust, for God's sake. You made me promise not to tell anyone, and I didn't. Nobody will believe me anyway."

"It was a vampire," she said. It was in a tone that made them sound as common as the seagulls that flapped their wings high above their heads.

"I guessed as much. I've seen them in the movies, but never in real life. It was bloody scary but anyway it's over. What has this got to do with our little rendezvous?" His smile returned as he made to move towards her. He was stopped by another cold glare.

"It has everything to do with this. In short, I hunt them." She said this without hesitation. It was out now. The truth was all that mattered.

"What? You've got to be kidding…" He began to chuckle but the laughter died on his lips. She was serious. Nathan wondered if she was going mad, or he for that matter.

"My real name is Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing. I am a Knight and a member of the Round Table, a group of nobles responsible for the security of Britain. I am also leader of a secret Undead Eradication Unit that technically does not exist. Our mission is the defend humans against the ravages of the Undead." Integra stopped, gauging his reaction.

Disbelief crossed his fixtures, mixed with a good deal of confusion. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Finally, he shrugged and then to her surprise, began to laugh. However, it was far from happy, and he shook his head at the same time.

"Oh, I get it. You women are all the same, you know that," he said in a sarcastic manner tinged with bitterness. "You waltz in on a guy, toy with his feelings, then conveniently make up some excuse to leave him. That's an original one, I guess." Nathan looked away from her and out towards the horizon. Finally, he shifted his eyes back. She was staring at him, her face still blank. Finally, she spoke.

"Whether you believe it or not, Nathan, that's the truth. I hate to do this but my duty to my country comes first. I am sorry,'' she said, her voice quiet. She was looking down, not wanting to stare at his face. Nathan remained silent. The air between them was charged with tension.

Finally, Integra moved, stepping around Nathan and breaking the uncomfortable silence. She did not want to look back. All she kept her mind on was putting one foot in front of the other as she walked away. She felt strangely numb, as if she wasn't in full control of herself. The wind lifted her hair from the front of her face, making it stream behind her like a comet's tail. Her glasses began to fog, the translucent white skin obscuring some of her vision. Reaching into her suit pocket, she pulled out her handphone and informed Walter that she was coming. Slipping the slim device back, she made a mental note to have the number changed.

Nathan watched the oddly dressed girl walk away, confused and angry at the same time. He was infuriated with her for making such an elaborate lie to cheat him. Secret Undead Eradication Unit indeed. The vampire could have been real, but he was sure that she had only managed to shoot it because its back was turned. It was a lucky shot.

Besides, she was way too young to run anything. He couldn't imagine a group of old fogeys sitting around a table listening to her speak. Hell, she'd probably claim that the Queen was in on it as well. On top of all that, the cross-dressing was downright ridiculous. Yet…

In a strange way, it seemed to make sense. After all, he had seen the way she had slain the creature. Completely without remorse. He also recalled the strange pride and dignity with which she carried herself. The woman was unflappable, and to some extent domineering as well.

Not knowing what to think, he watched as she turned left towards the car park, disappearing behind a line of trees. Nathan decided to see for himself what she was trying to hide. He jogged towards the front of the jetty, his feet coming into contact with solid land again. There was only one way out onto the main road, and he was standing in front of it.

To his surprise, a sleek black limousine turned out of the parking lot in a graceful arc. Its powerful engine growled in the quiet of the jetty and its surroundings. As the limousine cruised towards him, he could make out a shield on the car's front. It was a crest, similar to ones that he had glimpsed in History textbooks in the past.

The vehicle passed by him quickly in a streak of silver and black. Studying it intently, he managed to glimpse pale blond hair through one of its half-rolled windows. The rest of her was concealed behind its tinted façade, like a secret locked away from prying eyes.

He stared as the limousine slowed down at a bend. It turned quickly so that its length was now towards him. In a second, the driver speeded up, and the limo moved out of sight.

"Hellsing," he murmured to himself. He shook his head again, this time accepting what his gut feeling knew to be true.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Integra leaned back into the leather seat, closing her eyes, a strange heaviness in her heart. It had been one of the most difficult decisions she had ever made so far. To turn away a true friend, and perhaps someone more, was tearing at her soul. In that second she had revealed the truth about herself, she knew there was no turning back. She would never see him again, both for her Organization's safety as well as his. She didn't need him as another vampire victim. That night in the alleyway had only reaffirmed Alucard's reading of the young man. He had been terrified of the vampire, and she doubted that he would accept her line of work. He belonged in the world of the living, while she would forever haunt the realm of the Undead. The things she dealt with were too lethal for her to have an informal relationship with anyone. She mused.

_I'll have to go someplace else on Saturday mornings now._

That sentence in her head was neutral, but her reaction to it was not. A wave of sadness swept through her. Integra let a small sigh escape her lips as the void she felt inside her grew. It was as if a door in her heart had shut forever, its bolt sliding home so that it would remain so. It would be like this, she knew, for now and many years to come.

_Alone again. _

_But it's better that way. No one should have their lives endangered because of me._

She opened her eyes and stared moodily at nothing in particular. The interior was silent and dark, the only sounds being the whoosh of the air-conditioning and the low hum of the engines. She considered taking a short nap when her handphone rang again. Lazily searching through her pocket, she brought it slowly to her ear.

"Hellsing," she said in a slightly resigned manner.

"Sir Hellsing, the police commissioner's here to see you. I don't know why but he looks worried," a female voice answered. It was the maid that took over Walter's activities whenever he was out. She was a pleasant middle-aged woman, though prone to excitement. It was a blessing that she was always in bed when Alucard roamed the corridors of the mansion at night. The woman would probably have a heart attack the minute he grinned at her.

Integra felt the corners of her lips rise in a slight smile. It was probably something serious for him to come down himself. Perhaps another vampire had tried to take over a village again. Would they never learn? Being Undead didn't make them any smarter.

The familiar light of battle flared within the blue depths of her eyes. All depressing thoughts faded from her mind and were replaced by images of ghouls falling under her gun. She would join her men this time. It was much better than moping over someone she knew she could never meet again.

Besides, though she didn't care to admit it, slaying the Undead always gave her an adrenaline rush. She felt an intense satisfaction whenever her bullet hit its mark, turning the monsters into dust. They were responsible for making her live this way, this half-life she was leading, cut away from the rest of reality. In a way, Integra felt like she was getting payback. It was unhealthy, but it felt good. The smile on her face stretched further.

"Make him comfortable. I'll be right there," she replied, the fatigue in her voice all but gone like a wisp of cigar smoke. Sitting back after ending the call, she recalled for a moment Nathan's face. She wondered what he would think when she saw her in action. That moment in the alleyway had been nothing more than shooting practice for her.

She decided she needed reinforcements. Her instincts were always accurate.

"Alucard, report to my office. I have an assignment for you," she mentally called out. At least there was one person she could depend on, even if it was just to get the job done.

"Yes, Master," he replied, his deep voice ringing in her head.

THE END

Yeap, it's finally done. This was one of the more challenging fanfics to write. Keeping an 18 year-old Integra in character was really difficult.

I made her 18 cos I felt it represented a middle phase in her life. It's been 5 years since she freed Alucard, and 5 years from when we see her in the anime/manga at 23. She's not an Iron Maiden yet, though she's fast getting there. I actually got the inspiration for this fanfic from a fanart wallpaper I have of her in which she looks younger. It was from this amazing site called Solid & Etc, where I know most Hellsingers would have been by now. The story just evolved from there.

And maybe from listening to "Shine" 3 times in a row as well. You've gotta admit, it is a GREAT SONG!


End file.
